Her Everything
by baka-baka
Summary: Not every sotry has a happy ending, even Inuyasha and Kagome's INUKAG One shot


I'm back with another one shot that I hope you all enjoy!

I'd also like to point out a few important things out here before you read:

1) If you happen to reconize the beginning to this, don't worry, you are not going crazy and loosing your mind (at lease...I don't think you are). In fact, I orgionally had bits and pieces of the first five paragraphs posted as a prolog to my former "Shattered Souls, Broken hearts" story which was discontinued due to lack of popularity (_makes sour face_).

2) If you have no idea what I was talking about in #1...don't worry, you are also not loosing your mind. Just forget your read it, kay?

3) Don't take this the wrong way, but, I'm really proud of how this turned out. It took me forever to write and I'm sure there is some grammer/spelling errors (when isn't there?) but I am none-the-less, happy with the way this fell together. It's also is the longest one shot I've ever written as of yet.

And that, I think, is about it!

After your read please review!

WARNING: Grab a nice, warm cup of hot coco and an etra large box of tissues...you're gonna need 'em.

The blackness of the darkest night fledged on with out the light of the moon through out all of feudal japan. Yet hardly a soul knew that on this night, a hanyou turned human. His shimmering silver hair had turned a dark raven black, his once beautiful golden eyes were now a deep violet, and his youkai attributes had fled, leaving him with the strength and scenes of a normal human being.

His body was plagued with weakness, weakness to protect himself as well as others.  
  
So he stood, fists clenched at his side, mustering the best growl he could in his human form. Dark shapes stood around him which could barley be made out in the darkness of the night. However, even without his youkai senses he knew who the closest figure was.

Even without his good sense of smell he could still pick up her irresistible scent, and even without his great hearing, he could still hear her soft breathing and the comforting beat of her heart.  
"Inuyasha..."

The soft sound of her voice snapped him back to reality as he spun on his heals...

"I-Inuyasha!!" Her voice was louder now, more desperate as her heart beat picked up a faster pace.

She was afraid.

Withought knowing it, a deep, very un-human like sound rumbled inside the boy's chest. His hands clenched at his sides and eyes flashed with a look that clearly ment death.

Death to anyone who was causing this girl fear.

Withought a second thought, he took off towards her voice, his speed fast and abnormal.

She was right there...only a few feet away, her once cherry toned cheeks now a ghostly pale.

At first, he coudn't tell what was wrong. What was causing this girl to have apprehensiveness flowing off her in waves?

He froze. His eyes not believing what they saw, because, how can you see yourself?

But it was him! Glowing silver hair, briliant golden eyes, and...

Wait.

His eyes wern't a brilant gold anymore, more like a aphotic crimson. And his face...

It was tainted with horrible migenta stripes that only ment one thing...

He was a demon.

"Inuyasha! Stop! Please, what's wrong with you?!" The girl was backing up from him, or, his "other" self, a frown on her face and tears brimming in her eyes.

What was going on? How was he human, and yet demon at the same time?

"Inuyasha!!!"

His demon form wasn't stopping, it keep advancing on the girl, no emotion present on his face.

He had to do **something**.

There was no time for second thoughts as the boy took off. Hair wipping against his face in the wind as he lunged for his other self.

The demon-him was only minorly supprised, momentarly thrown off balance from the force of his impact.

"Stay.Away.From.Kagome." The human growled threw gritted teeth and quickly made his way ofer the the girl.

She looked shocked, her brows furrowing as she looked between the two men, "W-what's going on?"

"I have no idea." Quickly extending a hand, the boy ran it across her face, gently tracing every angel, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, still blinking in confuesion before glancing up at the sky, "Inuyasha, look! It's not the new moon!"

"Hmmm?" He moved his vision upwards and met the gaze of a very much full shining moon, "That's weird." He really didn't care right now. All he wanted to do was get Kagome away and safe.

His demon-slef abvously had other plans.

A strong, clawed hand grasped the boy's shoulder and tor him away from the girl with a growel that reminded him of himself.

Waite, it was himself...

Kagome shreaked and ran to the side, looking for a way to escape.

For once in his life, The human cursed his demon-atributes.

Wipping his gaze around, The boy took off to again ram the demon, but it was quicker this time.

There was no way he could win.

He was human...

And yet...**he** was demon.

He was a hanyou.

Kagome's face, tear streaked and confuesed looked up at him.

She was so small, so fragial.

One swipe...It would only take 'one' swipe of his in-human claws and she would be dead.

And she knew it.

She was afraid.

Afraid of **him**.

The boy swollowed, "Kagome...Kagome, I'm sorry..."

"I'M SORRY!" Inuyasha shot up fast, clutching his chest as sweat poored off his face. He could hear his heart thundering in his ears and the deep breaths filtering threw his lungs.

It...It was a dream.

Glancing around, the boy remembered where he was.

The sacred tree. Lounging around, trying to 'think' for once.

They'd defeated Naraku, they'd completed and purified the jewel...

And...oh yeah.

He didn't know 'what' to do with Kagome.

That didn't sound right but it was true. Over the last few years Inuyasha had been running away from the horrible things running threw his veigns...

His feelings.

Cursed atributes that only caused weekness...and trouble.

The dream still freash in his mind, Inuyasha sighed...what was he going to do?

He knew, no matter how much he denied it, that he needed Kagome. He needed her smile, her loving personality.

He needed _her_.

She, unknowingly, made him stronger.

Made him fight harder.

Made him win.

Withought her, he was a louzy, messed up looser. And that was saying _a lot_.

But...

But...

What did she want?

"That's a stupid question," The hanyou grumbled to himself. He wasn't an idiot...at least, he didn't think he was...

Whatever.

He knew Kagome loved him. He'd know for a long time...

Sure, she'd never said it out loud before...

Never told anyone as far as he knew...

But her eyes...Her eyes told him everything.

So,

She loved him...

He loved her...

There was no problem right? They could just admit it and be together forever...right?

Wrong.

Inuyasha growled, his vision brefly being consumed with images from his dream...

She was afraid.

Afraid of **him**.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

The boy glanced down at his clawed fingers as his eyes narrowed, how could he controll himself? The sword, the beads, how long would their fragial bond last against his demon blood?

And what about all the other monsters out there, hungary for vingense against an undefeatible hanyou and strange girl from the future...?

Could they live the rest of their lives warding off demons, fighting, and never getting a full night's sleep?

Inuyasha didn't think so.

Gods he was going to get olsers.

Stupid girl...

"Hey, what cha' doin?"

Jumping, the boy winced guiltly before looking down at Kagome, "Thinking."

A amuzed smile flashed across the girl's face briefly before disapearing as she was fixed with an evil glare, compliments of Inuyasha...

In one swift move he was down on the ground, a mear foot away from her and looking on with extreamly narrowed eyes, "What do you want?"

The miko sighed, same old Inuyasha..."Do I have to have a reason to be near you now too?"

Caught off guard the boy just blinked stupidly...maybe he should re-think that whole idiot thing...

"Anyway," Kagome walked up closer to him, a small, warm smile on her face, "Want to go for a walk?"

"I guess..." Inuyasha watched her with a questioning gaze...just what was she up too?

He didn't have to waite long...

As soon as Kagome was close enough, she reached out an shyly linked arms with him, a nervous look on her face.

Well...

That was just a tad bit more toutchy-feely then normal but, hey, he wasn't going to complain...

Forget the small portion (Inuyasha's mental fingers, the ones inside his head, demonstrated by closly bringing his thumb and for-finger mear centimeters appart) of his ego that was being chipped away...right now Kagome was more important.

Oh, he _so_ did not just think that...

Bad Inuyasha, very bad Inuyasha.

"Er..." Kagome looked up at his face, "What's on you mind..."

'You don't want to know...' Inuyasha quickly searched his brain for a resonible answer (which, for him, quickly was actually, _very_ slowly...) and intelligently came up with, "Thinking of ways to kill Shippo..."

Oh.

Crap.

One look at Kagome and Inuyasha's jaw snapped shut so fast he was supprised his teeth were still in-tact...

He really should be more carefull about what he told the girl...

"Inuyasha..." Kagome's eyes threw flames at him as she sucked in a deep breath, "SIT!"

Dubble crap...

Unfortunantly, the miko didn't realize that she was still linking arms with the hanyou untill it was too late...

His neclace flashed a bright purple before an un-natural force pulled him, allong with a shocked Kagome, down towards the ground.

Inuyasha had to think fast this time...

Really fast...

He didn't have a chance to un-latch arms with the girl now, so, using his last resolve, The hanyou quickly wraped his other limb around her waist and fliped so the majority of the impact would be inflicted upon him.

BAM.

He hit the ground on his back, Kagome landing on top of him with a soft_ "thunk"..._causing the boy to grunt and suck in a breath...

Their arms were still linked and Inuyasha was still stuck to the ground, while Kagome...

She just looked supprised.

"Oh..." The girl looked down at his face, "I'm so sorry..."

Inuyasha shook his head...or...would have if he were able to..."Are you okay?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you okay?"

Kagome blinked a few times before nodding, prying her body up sligltly to remove some of her weight, "Y-yeah...but _I_ should be asking _you_ that..."

"I'm good."

The miko didn't move, either she forgot where she was or just didn't care. Whatever it was, it didn't bother Inuyasha and, once the spell wore off, he sat up slightly making Kagome slide down onto his lap.

"Oh..." borws furrowed, the girl continued to look up at his face confused.

"Um Kagome...Can I move my arm?"

The miko gasped and snatched her limb back in a queezy blur. "I'msorryIforgot" She slurred, looking away and blushing slightly.

Inuyasha shrugged, "It's okay."

Kagome stood reguntily from his lap and held out her hand, "Need some help?"

He took her offer and once up, refuesed to release her fingers, instead laceing them with his own.

The girl's blush deepened but she didn't pull away...

"_So_..." She said again, "What's _really_ on your mind?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Inuyasha said all too fast.

Kagome looked talken aback and removed her gaze, finding a sudden interest in the surrounding trees.

They were so big...and...

So sturdy...and...

So...

"No," Inuyasha stoped, "I think I _need_ to talk about it."

The miko snapped her head back around, her eyes wide in supprise, "You want to talk to me?"

"I didn't say that," The hanyou smirked, "I said I _needed_ to talk. There's a difference."

Kagome punched his shoulder playfully before laughing when he pretended to wince and clutch it as if in great pain, "Well...that's new."

"Huh," Inuyasha haulted in his fake moaning and raised his eyebrows, "What's new?"

The girl smiled, "That you need anything..." she shook her head, "Since when does the great Inuyasha need something?"

She was only jocking but Inuyasha frowned, "I need a lot more then you think Kagome," he said serously.

"I know..."

The hanyou tightened his grib on her hand and resisted the urge to just reach out an hold her tight...maybe then everything would be easier.

As if reading his mind Kagome sighed and ran her free hand threw her hair, "This is hard on you too, huh?"

"What?"

"Everything..." The miko's smile pulled downwards, "I-I'm not sure....and...Inuyasha...I need your help." she whispered quietly.

The hanyou winced at her words.

No.

He didn't want anything to change.

He didn't want to make desissions.

He _wanted_ to break that freakin jewel again and just start over. But he couldn't do that...

Curse the fates...

Mentally debating on what to do, The hanyou decided on raising a hand to gently crease her cheek, "Kagome...would you be willing to do something for me? Something really important?"

The girl looked shocked but nodded none the less, "You should know the answer to that by now..."

Inuyasha just smiled sadly and continued, "First, I need you to close your eyes..."

Kagome complied hesitantly, wondering if she really should...

"Trust me," Inuyasha whispered, his lips brushing against her ear with a feather like toutch.

The miko shivered and shut her eyes tighter, "I trust you."

His left hand lowered from her face while his right released hers, causing Kagome's heart to tug slightly in missed contact, "Inuyasha what are you--"

Her mouth snaped shut as a warm finger pressed itself to her lips, "Shhh..."

A hand begain to trace over her face, starting at her forhead and moving down, over her eyes, across her nose and cheeks. It trailed around her chin and came to rest again at her mouth.

The girl wanted to open her eyes, she wanted to see the expression on his face.

"Kagome," Inuyasha removed his fingers, "Gods Kagome I love you."

This time her eyes were for sure going to open, in shock that is, if it wern't for Inuyasha leaning down at that exact moment to capture her mouth in a lingering kiss. Upon contact, he gently toutched her botom lip with his fangs, creating another round of shivers and wimpers from Kagome.

Her knees went slack and she found herself wraped tight in his arms as he continued to kiss her.

Never in her life had she felt so safe and protected.

Heck, she'd never felt so...so _loved_ before...

Withought even thinking her lips began to reply to the movement of his own, her heart beat picking up a faster pace and eyes briming with tears.

She couldn't shake the feeling that this kiss didn't mean anything good.

Still in her daze, Kagome barley noticed Inuyasha pulling back, and once she opened her eyes, she was yet again supprised by the amount of worrry in his golden orbs.

"What's wrong...? Are you okay?"

The girl noticed that she was crying. The tears were bluring her vision and, weather they were from worry or happiness, she didn't know...

Inuyasha loved her...

He loved _her_.

Kagome sobed slightly before jumping up to throw her arms around his shoulders and hold him tight, "I love you too Inuyasha!!" she cried, bursting into more tears.

The poor hanyou didn't know what to do.

He really didn't. His brain wasn't cut out for this stuff.

Admitting feelings...

And expressing feelings...

Then dealing with wailing maidens...

This was all too much!

But what could he do? It wasn't as if he could just pry the sobbing girl off him and demand she ceese her tears. He'd never have the heart to pull Kagome away from him, _ever_. He loved her too much...

Pethitically, he rubbed her back in a soothing manner and tried to ease his own tense shoulders to calm her down a little.

It worked...

Sort of.

"Kagome...?" He leaned forward to whisper in her ear while gently laying kisses on her cheek, "Kagome...please stop crying."

She hickuped and sniffed slightly, "I-I'm sorry..."

Crap.

Frantically he tried to stop her tears before they started again, "It's okay, really...you don't have to cry."

The girl nodded into his shoulder and wraped her arms around him tighter, her body pressed as close to his as possible, "I-I'm just so afraid..."

The hanyou's ears twitched at her words as his own arms moved to wrap around her waist, "Of what?" for a second his dream returned to him and he praied she wasn't going to say what he thought she was..._'Please Kagome, don't say your afraid of me...I swear, I'll never hurt you...please...'_

"I'm scared of not being with you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the sound of his heart beat thumped loudly in his ears...

She was afraid...

Afraid of not being with him.

Taking in a shakey breath, the hanyou leaned down to rest his head against her's, "I'm....I'm afraid of not being with you too Kagome." He said softly and closed his own eyes, "But..."

The miko stiffened, "But what...?"

'Inuyasha glanced down at his clawed fingers as his eyes narrowed, how could he controll himself? The sword, the beads, how long would their fragial bond last against his demon blood?

And what about all the other monsters out there, hungary for vingense against an undefeatible hanyou and strange girl from the future...?

Could they live the rest of their live warding off demons, fighting, and never getting a full night's sleep?'

A horrible realization struck Inuyasha...

He couldn't keep Kagome.

No matter how much he needed her...

Her smile, her toutch...

Her everything...

He couldn't let her stay.

Pulling back, the boy locked his gaze with her own, "Kagome, you mean the world to me...ever since I met you, I-I've never been alone. I've never been _different _around you. You accepted you for _what_ and _who_ I am...no one ever did that before..."

'At least, not completly,' Inuyasha mentally added before continueing, "And...that's why...I think that's why I've always wanted to be with you. Even before I realised I loved you, I've always wanted to be there, be there to protect you...

But Kagome...I won't always be there...it would only take one time..._one_ time for me to accidently let my guard down and something could happen to you...

One time for me to loose controll..."

The girl stayed silent, hanging on to his every word.

"And, that's why...that's why you _can't _stay here..."

Scilence...

The only noise that followed his words was the slight whistle of the wind fluttering threw the trees...

Then Kagome spoke, in a chokey voice, "You...you mean, I have to leave you...?"

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha..." The girl looked up at him with tear filled eyes before launtching at him once again, "Inuyasha! I don't want you to be alone!!"

"Huh," The hanyou looked down at the once-again-sobbing-girl, "Kagome...don't worry about me, I'll be fine...."

It amazed over-welmed him how un-selfish this girl was. She wasn't even worried about herself...she was worried about him.

Him, a two-timming, uncompasionate, insensitive bastard.

And that was just the beginning...

Even when he'd call her names...she'd always been there...

Even when he'd push her away...she'd always been there...

Even when he'd run off with Kikyo...she had always just _been there_...

Kagome was, Inuyasha realised, the strongest person he'd ever met...himself included.

She _always_ thought of other's first, she was _always_ fair, she _always_ protected other's before herself, and she'd _always_ loved him...

Even when he had acted as if he hated her.

"I don't know that much about your past...only bits and peaces. But I _do _know that you had it hard. _Really_ hard. You were on your own, and, when everyone left you Inuyasha, you survived. You went on to become a better person...to save the world." Kagome looked up at him with pride filled eyes, "If it wasn't for you...so manny things wouldn't have happened. If you'd given up...just for a second...everything would be different. But you didn't...

You sayed strong and keep fighting...

Kaede used to tell me that you'd formed a hard shell around yourself that couldn't be broken, that it heald the pieces of your broken heart together. She said it was the reason you could be so strong, but I think she had it wrong...

I remember something Kikyo told me...only moments before she finally left this earth...

'You, Kagome, have completed what I was unable to do. You have softened Inuyasha's heart and brought out the true worrior that is inside. You have awakened both the human and the youkai that lives in him...the human soul of compassion and love...the youkai soul of indurence and protection. It is you who has truley brought Inuyasha back to life...'

At first I didn't understand, but now I think I do...

For so long you were alone and for so long you had to deal with hate and betraial. I could see it just by looking eyes...

That's...that's why I wanted to be there for you. I wanted you to have someone you could depend on and trust...

Someone you could love..." The miko lips quivered slightly as she gently creased his cheek with her hand, "I wanted, more then anything else, for you to be happy. Because if anyone in this world deserves happiness...it's you..."

"Kagome..."

She shook her head, "Everything's so twisted. Time itself has been messed up because of me. Sometimes I feel like I failed something, like I screwed up somewhere. Then I have to think of all the things I did _right_ and they just sort of overpower the rest...

And...if there's one thing I want to give you...it's just that.

I want you to always remember everything _you've _done right...

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kikyo, My brother, _me_...

Without you we'd all just be what our name's say we are...but _because_ of you, we're_ us_.

And _becuase_ of you I've been able truly be in love for the first time...something I will _never_ forget." Kagome flashed the hanyou a smile casuing his already speeding heart-beat to jump a notch.

Even if she did have to leave...

Her words, they would always be with him.

What she'd said struch a soft spot inside of him. She'd handed him all he'd ever needed, all he'd ever wanted.

She'd already given him someone to count on, someone to trust...someone to love.

He could never thank her enought for giving him everything...

...her everything.

OMG...!!!

(_burst into tears_) I can not believe I wrote that! I just _can't_!!

But waite, before everyone starts flaming me, I left this off as sort of a cliffy so that _you_ could decide how our loveable charicter's fates will end up:

1) Happy

2) Sad

There...

I'd also like to say that this is dedicated to my best friend _Sango101 _because she was complaining about all the mushy happily-ever-after flicks out there and how none of them ever end all depressing and whatever.

I happen to like happy endings _thankyouverymuch_!!

All this depressing crap makes _me_ depressed, and it's disapointing!

So, anyway, I hope you liked it and I don't think I will ever write a story that doesn't end fluffy and happy _EVER_ again (don't hold me to that by the way).

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Ja

Baka-Baka


End file.
